TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 35
Cast *HnilkmikHnilmik - Chi-Chi *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi *Faulerro - Yamcha *Megami33 - Bulma, Chiatozu *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *KaiserNeko - Yajirobe *Antfish - "Tom" *Remix - "Jerry" *GeneralIvan - Dr. Gero Special Guests *Chris Schanley as Skater Stoner *Marc Swint as Angry Driver *Ezekieru as Truck Driver References *The title is a refence to The Island of Doctor Moreau *Superman's "It's a bird...It's a plane..." *''Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'' Trivia *Yamcha reads the disclaimer for this episode and questions why, as he read it for the previous episode as well. He says he has a bad feeling about it, alluding to the fact that the one who reads the disclaimer often dies in the same episode. *When it first went up, the cast list said Bent Spiner voiced android 19. Brent Spiner portrayed Lt. Cmdr. Data, an android, in Star Trek the Next Generation, the four films after, and had a voice cameo in the last eisode of Star Trek Enterprise as Data, as well as portrayed Data's android "brothers" Lorre and B4, as well as Dr. Noonian Soong, Data's creator an his ancestor. This was later changed to exclude him in the cast list. Whether or not this was a joke, hasn't been explained and also no one else has been credited as voicing 19 in this, or the next episode. Quotes :Krillin: Holy crap, this city is huge! :Gohan: And this island's so tiny. What so these people do here? :Krillin: Apparently, prostitution is legal. :Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhh. :Piccolo: So the prositutes. :Bulma: 'You are such an unbelievable asshole! :'Vegeta: You know you're being bitchier than usual today, and not in a hot way. :Bulma: 'You got me pregnant you idiot! :'Vegeta: How is that my fault?! :Bulma: You said you were wearing protection! :Vegeta: 'I WAS WEARING MY ARMOR! :'Bulma: (sigh) You're a moron. :Piccolo: 'Look, in the sky! :'Goku: 'Is it a bird?! :'Piccolo: It's the androids! :Goku: My second guess was plane. :Piccolo: So then, you two must be the androids. :Dr. Gero: What? Impossible! How did you know we were androids? :Android 19: Scanning probabilities...scanning...scanning...analyzing...processing... :Piccolo: ...Could not tell you off the top of my head. :Android 19: 'Processing complete. They are psychic. 92.4%.(Kanassan accent) They can see the futuuuuuuurrree!! :'Gohan: 'Then we have to go now! :'Yamcha: 'You know, I might just...sit this one out. :'Krillin: 'Oh yeah I get ya, I never have any energy after I get a handjob either. ♪BAH DAH BA BA DA BYE!♪ :'Bulma: Well fine, if you're not going anywhere, I need help with the baby. How are you with diapers? :Yamcha: 'HOLD ON KRILLIN I'M COMING! :'Krillin: Haha! :Dr. Gero: '19! Kill him! Kill him proper! :'Android 19: Executing Murder.exe...Loading...10%...20%...40%...70%...65%. :Dr. Gero: Wait, what? :Android 19: A fatal error has occurred. This program will now shut down. Would you like to send a report? :Dr. Gero: No, don't send a report! :Android 19: Sending report. :Dr. Gero: SON OF A WHORE! Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode